1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the umbrellas and more particularly to clamp assemblies for securing an umbrella pole to an umbrella base and to secure a rotational orientation therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are widely used to provide shade and other weather protection and are frequently employed in an outdoor or patio type setting. Many umbrellas include a deployable canopy portion which is supported by an elongate umbrella pole. In many applications, it is desired to mount or support the pole on an umbrella base. An umbrella pole can be permanently affixed to an umbrella base or can be attached in a removable or nonpermanent manner. In certain applications, it can be desirable that a nonpermanent connection between an umbrella pole and an umbrella base inhibit unwanted rotation between the canopy and umbrella pole and the umbrella base once the connection is made. For example, an umbrella assembly can be configured to tilt or be inclined at an angle such that the arrangement of the umbrella is vertically asymmetric. In such an application, it would often be desirable that this asymmetric arrangement be maintained by inhibiting unwanted rotation of the umbrella pole relative to the umbrella base. For example wind forces might urge the umbrella pole to turn and shift a desired arrangement.
As another example, connection or engagement between the umbrella pole and an umbrella base can occur via a threaded engagement. It would generally be desirable once the umbrella pole is threaded into engagement with the umbrella base to avoid further rotation of the umbrella pole which might tend to loosen the engagement between the pole and the base. Rotation may result in damage or dislodgement of the umbrella. As mentioned, unwanted rotation of the umbrella pole relative to an umbrella base can be induced by wind forces which can induce the umbrella to turn or twist. Unwanted movement of the umbrella pole can also be induced by incidental contact of users or passer bys with the umbrella structure.